Oblivion
by Fanlady
Summary: Fang mengira teman-temannya hanya berpura-pura lupa, dan ingin memberikan kejutan untuknya. Tapi sepertinya ia terlalu banyak berharap. /One-shot/For Fang's Birthday
Seharusnya ini di publish kemarin, tapi berhubung ada masalah teknis (baca: hp rusak) akhirnya baru bisa update hari ini. Walau udah lewat, tapi ini khusu buat ulang tahun Fang. Happy Birthday Fang!

* * *

Disclaimer : Boboiboy dkk milik Monsta, tapi si abang ganteng misterius itu punyaku /ditabok

Warning : Absurd, humor garing, ranjau typo di mana-mana, bahasa campuran (baku dan nggak baku), OOC parah, dll.

Selamat membaca ^^

* * *

Fang berjalan santai menyusuri koridor sekolah dengan senyum lebar —yang tak biasanya ia perlihatkan— tersungging di wajahnya. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku celana, sementara mulutnya menyenandungkan irama lagu pelan. Tidak seperti biasanya, Fang terlihat sangat ceria hari ini. Tentu saja, ini adalah hari yang spesial untuknya.

"Selamat pagi!" sapa Fang ceria begitu membuka pintu kelasnya.

Semua teman sekelas Fang yang telah berda di dalam menatapnya dengan wajah tercengang. Stanley dan Gopal bahkan sampai menganga lebar, membuat beberapa lalat yang beterbangan memiliki akses masuk ke mulut mereka yang terbuka.

"Fang, kau baik-baik saja?" Yaya yang pertama kali membuka suara, bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Yang ditanya tetap menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya, sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan ekspresi kaget semua teman-temannya.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa?" tanya Fang balik. Namun senyum di wajahnya malah membuat teman-temannya semakin khawatir.

"Kau kesambet apa, kok tumben nyapa duluan pagi-pagi?" Kali ini bocah bertopi jingga terbalik juga ikut mengutarakan keterkejutannya.

"Iya nih, biasanya juga kalau ada yang nyapa malah dicuekin," timpal Gopal yang akhirnya berhasil mengingat kembali cara menutup mulutnya.

Fang berjalan ke kursinya dan meletakkan tasnya di atas meja, sebelum menghempaskan dirinya di kursi. "Yah, ini kan hari spesial," ujarnya santai.

"Eh? Hari spesial apa?" tanay Boboiboy tak mengerti.

Senyum di wajah Fang sedikit memudar. "Kalian tidak ingat?" tanyanya sambil menyipit curiga.

"Ingat apa?" tanya Gopal balik.

Ekspresi Fang kini berubah cemberut. Senyum yang sedari tadi tersungging di bibirnya lenyap seketika, menyisakan aura hitam gelap yang membuat teman-temannya mulai bergidik ngeri. Tapi senyum itu tiba-tiba kembali di wajahnya, membuat keempat sahabatnya semakin ketakutan melihat berbagai perubahan ekspresi Fang yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Oh, aku mengerti," ujarnya sambil sedikit menyeringai. "Kalian pasti pura-pura lupa untuk memberi kejutan, kan? Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan berpura-pura tidak tau apa-apa."

Gopal kembali ternganga. Ia melempar pandang bingung dengan Boboiboy, dan saling berkomunikasi tanpa suara.

 _Ini anak salah minum obat atau apa, sih?_

Mengabaikan tatapan tak mengerti sahabat-sahabatnya, Fang bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Mau ke mana, Fang?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Ke kantin. Aku belum sempat sarapan tadi," balas Fang. "Kalian persiapkan terus kejutannya, ya." Ia kemudian melambai sekilas seblum menghilang di balik pintu.

"Mungkin dia sedang demam," kata Gopal begitu Fang sudah pergi.

"Eh? Kalau begitu dia harus segera ke UKS, kalau tidak nanti makin parah!" ujar Yaya sedikit khawatir.

"Mungkin dia kebanyakan main di rumah hantu itu, jadinya kesambet setan di sana," komentar Boboiboy.

"Yang benar? Kalau begitu lebih gawat, dong," ujar Gopal sedikit panik.

Sementara ketiga temannya berdebat tentang perilaku aneh Fang, Ying hanya duduk diam di tempat duduknya sambil memandangi pintu tempat Fang menghilang dengan ekspresi gugup.

.

.

.

Fang menyenderkan punggungnya di tembok dan memandangi jam tangan yang juga berfungsi sebagai sumber kekuatannya itu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda panggilan atau pesan apa pun yang masuk, membuat pemuda itu berdecak pelan dan mulai menggerutu.

"Kenapa dia tidak menghubungiku sama sekali sih? Masa dia tidak ingat hari ini hari apa?" gerutunya kesal.

Bel masuk berbunyi dan Fang akhirnya berhenti mendelik ke arah jam kuasanya. Ia berlari kecil di sepanjang koridor dan bergegas kembali ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

Saat jam pulang sekolah akhirnya tiba, Boboiboy dan Gopal sudah berhenti mempertanyakan sikap aneh salah satu sahabat mereka. Mereka sudah terlalu capek melihat tingkah _absurd_ Fang hari ini. Pemuda berambut jabrik itu terus-terusan melirik ke arah mereka saat jam pelajaran berlangsung, seolah berharap melihat mereka tengah melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Dan ia juga tak henti-hentinya menyuruh mereka berjanji bahwa mereka akan menyiapkan banyak donat lobak merah untuknya di 'pesta kejutan' nanti. Memangnya siapa yang mau buat pesta kejutan?

Akhirnya saat Fang berhenti di persimpangan jalan menuju rumahnya, yang berlawanan arah dengan keempat sahabatnya yang lain, ia kembali tersenyum lebar ke arah mereka.

"Jadi, jam berapa nanti kita berkumpul?" tanyanya.

"Memangnya kita ada janji berkumpul hari ini?" kata Boboiboy bingung.

"Entah, bukannya kita tidak ada tugas kelompok hari ini? Ulangan juga tidak ada, kan?" tanya Gopal sambil melirik Yaya dan Ying.

"Ya, tidak ada tugas atau ulangan apa pun," kata Yaya.

Ying melirik keempat sahabatnya dengan gugup. Gadis itu seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih untuk tetap diam.

Fang kembali menatap curiga keempat temannya. Mereka pura-pura lupa, atau benar-benar tidak ingat, sih?

"Kalian ... tidak benar-benar lupa tentang hari ini, kan?" tanyanya ragu.

"Dari tadi kau terus membicarakan itu. Memangnya ada apa sih hari ini?" kata Boboiboy, mulai kesal dengan sikap Fang yang sok rahasia.

"Kalian benar-benar tidak ingat ini hari apa?" tanya Fang lagi.

"Tentu saja ingat," kata Gopal, membuat Fang menghela nafas lega. Namun kelegaan itu menguap begitu saja saat mendengar ucapan Gopal selanjutnya. "Hari ini hari Rabu, kan?"

Fang menatap satu persatu keempat orang di hadapannya, mencoba membaca ekspresi wajah mereka. Semuanya terlihat kebingungan, walau Ying Entah kenapa terlihat sedikit gugup, dan Fang akhirnya menyadari —dengan berat hati— bahwa sahabat-sahabatnya memang melupakan tentang hari ini. Tidak terlihat tanda-tanda kebohongan di wajah mereka.

Mereka memang sama sekali tidak mengingat bahwa hari ini … adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

"Ternyata kalian benar-benar tidak ingat," ujarnya sambil tersenyum pahit. "Kupikir kalian cuma berpura-pura untuk memberi kejutan padaku. Tapi ternyata aku terlalu berharap."

"Fang, apa maksudmu? Kami tidak mengerti sama sekali ..." kata Yaya cemas melihat ekspresi Fang.

Fang berbalik tanpa mengatakan apa pun lagi. Dan sebelum salah satu dari mereka sempat menahannya, ia telah menghilang ditelan bayangan.

.

.

.

Boboiboy menghempaskan dirinya di kursi di balik _counter_ kedai sang kakek dan menatap ketiga orang yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Oke, sepertinya ini masalah serius. Fang kelihatan benar-benar marah tadi. Ada yang tau kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu?" tanay Boboiboy serius.

"Entahlah. Dia terus-terus menyebut tentang hari spesial, pesta kejutan, dan lain-lain. Kira-kira maksudnya apa ya? Memangnya hari ini ada yang ulang tahun?" kata Gopal sambil memasang pose berpikir.

"AH!" Yaya tiba-tiba memekik, membuat ketiga temannya terlonjak kaget.

"Ada apa, Yaya?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Hari ini tanggal 13 April!" seru Yaya.

"Memang iya, jadi kenapa?"

"Masa kalian tidak tau? Ini hari ulang tahun Fang!"

Mata Gopal dan Boboiboy membulat kaget. "Yang benar?" seru mereka bersamaan.

"Ya, aku ingat pernah melihatnya di biodata Fang di ruang guru saat hari pertamanya masuk ke sekolah," jelas Yaya. "Ya ampun, kenapa aku bisa lupa, sih?"

"Eh, kalau tidak salah Fang juga pernah menyebut tentang tanggal lahirnya kepada kita," kata Gopal sambil mengingat-ingat. "Tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingat kalau itu hari ini …"

"Kalian semua kok bisa sepelupa itu, sih? Masa ulang tahun sahabat sendiri tidak ingat?" cibir Boboiboy.

"Kau sendiri juga lupa, kan!" balas Gopal dan Yaya bersamaan.

"Kalau aku sih wajar! Aku kan memang pelupa!"

"Is, is, is, kalau lupa ulang tahun teman sendiri itu sudah tidak wajar lagi namanya. Itu artinya kalian tidak punya rasa solidaritas antara sesama teman," kata sebuah suara di belakang Boboiboy.

"Ochobot! Sejak kapan kau ada di situ?" tanya Boboiboy kaget sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Hei, aku sudah sejak tadi ada di sini lah! Kan aku yang jaga kedai," kata Ochobot sewot.

"Oh, benar juga."

"Hei, sekarang lebih baik kita pikirkan apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk Fang," kata Yaya.

"Benar juga. Karena dia tadi menyinggung soal pesta kejutan, bagaimana kalau kita buatkan pesta kejutan sungguhan untuknya?" saran Gopal.

"Yah, bisa juga sih. Tapi dia kan sudah terlanjur marah sama kita, gimana mau buat pestanya, dong?" kata Boboiboy.

"Tenang saja, kalau kita membuatkan pesta kejutan untuknya, dia pasti tidak akan marah lagi, percayalah," ujar Gopal yakin.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau dia masih marah dan mengusir kita?" Ying akhirnya ikut nimbrung setelah selama ini memilih diam.

"Yah, yang rugi kan dia. Setidaknya kita sudah berusaha, kan?" kata Gopal santai.

"Pokoknya, kita akan merayakan ulang tahun Fang dan meminta maaf padanya karena melupakan tentang hari ulang tahunnya. Setuju, kan?" ujar Yaya. Ketiga temannya mengangguk.

"Oke, kalau begitu kita akan pergi ke rumah Fang jam 5 sore nanti. Sekarang lebih baik kita bersiap-siap," kata Bobobioy.

Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal akhirnya berpamitan untuk mengganti seragam sekolah mereka. Dan Boboiboy, setelah membantu Ochobot di kedai selama beberapa saat, akhirnya juga berlari pulang ke rumahnya dan mulai bersiap-siap.

.

.

.

Fang duduk di sofa ruang tamunya sambil menatap bosan layar televisi di depannya. Sesekali ia mengganti _channel_ , tapi tetap tidak ada acara yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia sudah merasa terlalu _badmood_ sehingga tidak tertarik untuk melakukan hal apa pun lagi.

Tega sekali keempat sahabatnya —ya, keempat-empatnya— melupakan hari ulang tahunnya seperti ini. Padahal Fang mengira mereka sudah bersahabat cukup dekat, tapi melihat apa yang terjadi hari ini, ia jadi meragukan apa mereka benar-benar menganggapnya teman. _Mana ada teman yang mrlupakan ulang tahun temannya sendiri? Dasar tak berperikesahabatan_ , Fang menggerutu dalam hati.

Pemuda berkacamata itu melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Masih tidak ada tanda-tanda orang yang ditunggunya mengubunginya, membuat kekesalannya semakin bertambah. Fang kemudian melempar jamnya dengan kasar ke atas meja.

 _Semuanya sama aja_ , batin Fang. Tidak 'dia', tidak mereka, semuanya tidak ada yang ingat hari ini ulang tahunnya. Memangnya ia segampang itu dilupakan, ya?

Suara bel pintu depan rumahnya membuat Fang menoleh. Ia menimbang-nimbang selama beberapa saat, sebelum memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. _Paling bukan orang penting_ , pikir Fang. Mungkin cuma orang yang mau minta sumbangan atau apa. Lagipula ia sedang tidak ingin bertemu siapa pun.

Tapi suara bel yang terus dibunyikan membuat Fang merasa terganggu. Maka dengan kesal ia pun bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu, bersiap melabrak siapa pun yang mengganggunya di saat _mood_ -nya sedang seperti ini.

"SURPRISE!"

Fang membelalak begitu melihat keempat sahabatnya berdiri di depan pintunya sambil membawa kue ulang tahun besar. Ia memandang mereka bergantian, yang balik menatapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Fang! Maaf kami ..."

Tapi Fang sudah membanting pintu di depan wajah teman-temannya bahkan sebelum mereka selesai mengucapkan permintaan maaf.

"Pergi jauh-jauh sana! Aku tidak mau melihat muka kalian lagi!" kata Fang kesal dari balik pintu.

"Tuh kan, dia masih ngambek," Fang mendengar Boboiboy bergumam dari luar, dan urat-urat kesal muncul di pelipisnya.

"Fang, kami benar-benar minta maaf karena melupakan ulang tahunmu. Tapi sekarang kami sudah ingat kok, jadi kita rayakan sama-sama, ya?" Yaya berusaha membujuk Fang dari luar, tapi ia sama sekali tidak terpengaruh.

"Ayolah, Fang, jangan ngambek terus, nanti cepat tua, lho," kata Gopal.

"Jangan bilang gitu, nanti dia makin ngambek!" kata Yaya, diikuti suara pekik kesakitan dari Gopal. Mungkin gadis itu menjitaknya atau apa.

Fang tidak tahan terus mendengarkan teman-temannya membicarakan dirinya dari luar. Maka ia berbalik dan berniat kembali ke ruang TV, sampai terdengar sebuah suara ledakan di belakangnya. Fang berbalik dan dengan ngeri melihat pintu rumahnya tengah melayang tepat ke arahnya. Tanpa sempat menghindar, pintu itu menghantam wajah Fang dan membuatnya jatuh terjengkang.

"Yaya! Kau memukul pintunya terlalu keras!" kata Boboiboy sambil berusaha menahan tawa.

"Aku—aku tidak sengaja! Ya ampun, Fang, kau baik-baik saja?" Yaya buru-buru menghampri Fang yang kini tengah berbaring mengenaskan di lantai rumahnya.

Boboiboy dan Gopal tak sanggup lagi menahan tawa begitu melihat Fang yang tergeletak dengan daun pintu menimpa tubuhnya. Ying juga terlihat berusaha menahan tawa, walau ia tetap ikut berjongkok bersama Yaya dan membantu Fang bangun.

"Kalian punya dendam apa sih sama aku? Emang aku pernah salah apa sama kalian sampai kalian tega banget sama aku?" kata Fang emosi.

"Kami nggak dendam apa-apa kok. Ini beneran nggak sengaja, Fang," ujar Yaya dengan wajah memelas. Ia melemparkan tatapan membunuh ke arah Gopal dan Boboiboy yang masih tertawa, dan keduanya buru-buru menutup mulut mereka dan ikut membantu Fang bangkit.

Fang akhirnya berhasil bangkit berdiri dengan dibantu teman-temannya. Ia menatap nelangsa daun pintu rumahnya yang tergelatak setengah hancur di sebelahnya.

Pasti ia harus mengeluarkan uang banyak untuk memperbaikinya, mana ia belum dapat kiriman uang bulanan lagi. Bisa-bisa ia mati kelaparan karena uang makannya harus digunakan untuk memperbaiki pintu. Tuhan ... cobaan apa lagi ini ...

"Nah, Fang, selamat ulang tahun!" kata Ying sambil menyodorkan kue cokelat besar ke arah Fang.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Fang! Maaf karena tadi kami lupa soal ulang tahunmu," kata Boboiboy sambil nyenyir.

"Sebenarnya kami nggak lupa, sih. Tadi itu cuma pura-pura supaya kami bisa bikin kejutan untukmu," kata Gopal meyakinkan.

Ying, Yaya, dan Boboiboy menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar, dan Fang yang jelas-jelas tidak mempercayai kebohongannya hanya memandang Gopal dengan dingin, membuat pemuda bertubuh gempal itu mengerut ketakutan.

"Aku kan cuma bercanda," gumam Gopal sambil bersembunyi di belakang Boboiboy.

Fang tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Ia terus memandang keempat temannya bergantian dengan sorot mata dingin. Tak ada tanda-tanda ia ingin mengajak mereka masuk ke dalam dan merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama-sama.

"Fang ... kau masih marah ya?" gumam Yaya takut-takut.

Fang tidak menjawab dan memilih untuk membuang muka. Huh, mereka kira dengan datang ke rumhanya seperti ini dan meminta maaf ia akan memaafkan mereka begitu saja? Fang sudah terlanjur merasa sakit hati karena mereka tidak mengingat hari yang paling penting untuknya ini.

"Yah, kalau kau masih marah, kami terpaksa menghabiskan donat-donat lobak merah ini sendiri."

Ucapan Boboiboy membuat Fang menolehkan kepalanya secepat kilat, sampai lehernya sedikit berderik. Kedua iris _hazel_ di balik kacamatanya berbinar bahagia begitu melihat sekotak besar donat lobak merah yang dipegang Boboiboy.

"Oke, aku memaafkan kalian! Ayo kita masuk dan makan kue sama-sama!" seru Fang. Ia menyambar kotak donat dari tangan Boboiboy dan berlari riang ke arah dapur, meninggalkan keempat temannya yang hanya bisa memandangnya sambil sweatdrop.

.

.

.

"Bersulang!"

Kelima sahabat itu saling mendekatkan gelas mereka dan bersulang. Mereka kemudian meneguk minuman anggur —jus, tentunya— itu berbarengan. Berbagai makanan tersaji di meja makan di hadapan mereka, hasil patungan Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf mereka untuk Fang.

"Ah, sudah lama aku tidak makan seenak ini," kata Gopal sambil mengelus perutnya puas.

"Kau seharsunya berterima kasih, Fang. Aku menghabiskan jatah uang jajanku untuk minggu ini demi membelikan semua makanan ini untukmu," kata Boboiboy sambil mengambil sebuah donat berlapis cokelat.

"Cih, kalau nggak ikhlas ya nggak usah ngasih," balas Fang, menggigit donat kesukaannya dengan santai. Ia telah memonopoli semua donat lobak merah yang ada dan menghabiskannya sendirian, sama sekali menolak untuk berbagi.

"Kami ikhlas, kok," kata Yaya sambil tersenyum manis. "Lagipula ini juga sebagai permintaan maaf dari kami. Iya, kan?" lanjutnya lagi sambil menoleh ke arah ketiga temannya yang lain. Boboiboy, Gopal, dan Ying mengangguk.

"Huh, aku masih tidak percaya kalian benar-benar melupakan ulang tahunku," gerutu Fang.

"Hei, kami kan juga manusia, wajar dong kalau sesekali lupa," kata Boboiboy.

"Kalau kau sih bukan cuma sesekali, tapi kau selalu melupakan semua hal setiap hari."

"Mana ada. Aku nggak sepelupa itu kok!"

Sementara Fang dan Boboiboy saling adu mulut, Ying yang sedari tadi tak banyak bicara mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Ia melirik gugup ke arah teman-temannya, sebelum menyerahkan sebuah kotak berbungkus kertas kado biru dengan pita ungu cantik terlilit di sekelilingnya.

"Fang, ini kado dariku," gumam Ying dengan wajah merona merah.

Fang memandang Ying dengan wajah tercengang. Ia menatap bergantian kotak di tangan Ying dan juga wajah gadis itu yang kini semakin memerah.

"Kapan kau menyiapkan kado itu, Ying? Aku tidak melihatmu membeli kado saat kita belanja semua makanan ini tadi," kata Gopal, juga tercengang.

"Er ... sebenarnya aku sudah menyiapkannya sejak lama," gumam Ying malu. "Dan juga, sebenarnya aku tidak lupa kalau hari ini adalah ulang tahun Fang."

"APA?!" seru keempat sahabatnya kompak.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang pada kami?" ujar Gopal.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu mereka? Kan aku nggak perlu pake ngambek-ngambekan segala," protes Fang.

Ying meringis malu, "Habis, aku kan malu ... Masa cuma aku sendiri yang ingat. Nanti kalian mikir macam-macam lagi ..." gumamnya.

"Mikir macam-macam gimana?" tanya Boboiboy tak mengerti.

Ying tidak langsung menjawab. Ia diam-diam melirik Fang dan menyadari wajah pemuda itu juga sedikit merona.

"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting," kata Ying akhirnya. Ia buru-buru menyerahkan kadonya kepada Fang. "Nih, ambil."

"Makasih," gumam Fang. Kenapa ia jadi merasa gugup seperti ini? Ditatapnya kotak berukuran sedang yang terbungkus rapi itu, dan bibirnya mau tak mau menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Nah sekarang … ayo kita lanjutkan pestanya!" seru Gopal sambil mengangkat gelas tinggi-tinggi.

Ying dan Boboiboy menyahutinya dengan bersemangat, dan Fang akhirnya juga ikut mengangkat gelasnya setelah meletakkan kado dari Ying dengan hati-hati di sebelah kursinya. Namun Yaya, yang baru saja melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding, menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan galak.

"Tidak bisa, kita harus segera pulang, ini sudah hampir jam 9 malam!" katanya.

"Ehhh, sebentar lagi saja Yaya …" rengek Gopal.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Kita besok harus sekolah. Sekarang cepat bereskan semua ini dan pulang!"

Tak ada yang berani melawan perintah Yaya. Walau mereka sedang tidak berada di sekolah, tapi perintah dari gadis berkerudung merah muda itu tetap mutlak harus dituruti, jika mereka tidak ingin mengalami nasib mengenaskan seperti daun pintu rumah Fang yang malang.

.

.

.

Fang duduk seorang diri di ruang tamu rumahnya. Teman-temannya baru saja pulang beberapa menit yang lalu, tentunya setelah membantu membereskan rumahnya. TV yang menyala dibiarkan begitu saja tanpa ditonton, karena Fang lebih memilih untuk menatap kotak kado yang tergeletak di meja di depannya.

Pemuda itu menggigiti donat lobak merah terakhirnya sambil matanya tak lepas menatap kado pemberian Ying. Ia terus mencoba menerka apa kira-kira isi kotak itu. Tapi Fang tidak berniat buru-buru membukanya, ia harus menganalisa itu apa kiranya yang ada di dalam kotak yang terbungkus cantik itu.

Walau ia merasa senang, tapi Fang tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak curiga saat Ying tiba-tiba memberinya kado. Bisa saja Ying cuma berniat mengerjainya dan memasukkan tikus mati atau semacamnya di dalam kotak itu, kan? Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin, Ying tidak akan setega itu padanya, kan?

Sebuah nada panggil terdengar dari meja kecil di sebelah kiri Fang. Ia menoleh dan melihat jam kuasanya menyala berkedip-kedip. Fang buru-buru mengambilnya dan melihat ada sebuah pesan yang baru saja masuk.

" _Selamat ulang tahun, Fang! Maaf baru mengucapkannya sekarang, habis aku sibuk sekali sih."_

Fang mendengus pelan. "Huh, ternyata dia masih ingat juga rupanya," gerutunya pelan.

Baru saja Fang hendak meletakkan kembali jam itu di atas meja, layarnya kembali berkedip pelan dan sebuah pesan lain muncul.

" _Aku punya kejutan untukmu hari ini."_

"Kejutan apa?" gumam Fang sambil mengerutkan kening bingung.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki di belakangnya dan Fang buru-buru melompat bangun dengan sedikit was-was.

Siapa yang masuk ke rumahnya malam-malam begini? Jangan-jangan maling? Ah sial, pasti karena pintu depannya yang hanya ia tutupi seadanya, membuat pencuri bisa dengan mudah menyusup masuk rumahnya.

Fang berdiri siaga dan bersiap menghadapi siapa pun itu yang berhasil menyusup ke rumahnya. Tapi matanya membelalak begitu melihat siapa yang baru saja muncul di hadapannya.

"Kenapa pintu depan rusak seperti itu, Fang? Kau habis kemalingan?" tanya sosok tinggi berambut hitam keunguan itu.

Fang ternganga tak percaya melihat sosok yang kini berdiiri di hadapannya. _Bagaimana dia bisa ada di sini?_ batin Fang.

" _Aku punya kejutan untukmu."_

 _Jangan-jangan ini kejutannya?_ pikir Fang lagi.

"Jangan kelamaan buka mulut seperti itu, nanti masuk nyamuk," ujar pria yang berdiri di hadapan Fang datar. "Oh iya, aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari dalam tas yang dibawanya dan memberikannya pada Fang. Senyum tipis tersungging di wajah tampannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, adik kecil."

.

.

.

Finish

* * *

Padahal cuma mau bikin fic pendek, yah sekitar 1k words, tapi jadinya malah sampe 3k gini orz

Ceritanya absurd banget, aku tau. Padahal ide lagi mentok tapi sok-sokan bikin ff panjang-panjang, jadinya ya gini deh. Mana semua karakternya OOC banget lagi /nangis pundung

Tapi bodo amat ah, yang penting aku puas udah nulis ff ini. Dan yang penting aku juga udah jatuh cinta sama bang Kaizo super ganteng /nggak nyambung oi!/

Makasih banyak yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca! Berkenan memberikan review?


End file.
